All the things Left Unsaid
by HalfOklahoman
Summary: Callie and Arizona finish their argument that started in the season finale. A Calzona One-Shot.


This is my first FanFic to ever write. I don't know how good it is and I really don't know how people will take to it. I decided it would be better to do a one shot for my first just to "test the waters" so to speak. If people like it then maybe I can do another one, or even add to this one. Feedback would be appreciated!

* * *

**One Shot; Drama/Romance - Author: HalfOklahoman - Rated: K+ (for some language)**

**- Story Line: ****_The story takes place immediately after the fight that Callie and Arizona were having in 9x24. It is basically picking up  
where the writers left off. This is what I would like the scene to unfold like on the first episode of season 10. It will be in  
third person point of view for the majority of the time with the exception of showing Arizona's thoughts that she has  
going on in her head every now and then._**

**_- _****Pairing: Callie and Arizona/ Calzona**

**I DO NOT own the characters or anything else involving the show.**

_**- p.s. Arizona's thoughts will be in italics.**_

* * *

**All the Things That Were Left Unsaid**

_Here I stand. Shocked. Confused. Shocked and confused about what had just came over me. Shocked and confused about all of the words I just unloaded on Callie. And frankly, a little shocked and confused at the fact that I feel relief, rather that guilt. _

_Here I stand. Forced. Forced to look into tearful brown eyes. Devastated brown eyes, actually. Where is my guilt? Why do I not feel bad about hurting her? This is not exactly how "a good man in a storm" should feel after saying those kind of words to the woman they love. To the woman they're in love with. I should feel bad._

_I had never experienced word vomit before. You know, when when words begin flowing out of your mouth uncontrollably? No, really, U-N-C-O-N-T-R-O-L-L-A-B-L-Y. I, me..f*ck, I just blamed Callie for everything. My leg, my frustration, my cheating. Mine. That's a lot of "I's, Me's, my's and Mine's" to really be blaming somebody else, right? Right, Arizona! Of course it is! Wait, let me take myself through this again._

_Here I stand. One-Legged. One-F*CKING-LEGGED! Because of Callie! Yep, that's why my guilt is non-existent. _

"Yeah, yeah...I guess you did lose me, Callie." Arizona finally says out loud after a long, drawn out silence between the women. "You lost me because you don't see me as the same woman as the woman who had two legs!" Arizona says a little bit louder than she had started out while raising her pant leg to reveal the prosthetic. "I'm not your wife anymore. I'm your patient, your excuse for hard times, I'm your ticket for street cred from the plane crash," the words come out of her mouth through gritted teeth.

"Huh.." Callie scoffs in utter disbelief at what she's hearing. "If that's _really _what you think, Arizona, then, then...I'm done." She finished her sentence with a squeaky voice as she is holding back so many tears. "I. Am. Done." Callie states, emphasizing each word with her arms paralyzed straight at her side.

_What? How can she be done? I'm the victim, I'm the one with my leg cut off. Why is my heart stinging? Maybe because this is the woman that told me she would never leave. I want her heart to sting._

Arizona's thoughts are everywhere; she hurts, she is mad, she can't even think straight. "You said you would never leave me!" Arizona yells out to the taller woman. "But, you are, and I know it's because I only have one leg." She says while pointing at Callie as if she is scolding a small child. "Or is it because I called you out on your bull shit?" She goes on despite the dumbfounded look her wife is giving her. "You weren't on the plane. You didn't see what _I _saw, you didn't hear what _I _heard. You didn't lose a leg, _I_ did!" She emphasizes the word I like this is the first time that Callie has heard any of this.

_I have her in the palm of my hand now. I'm going for it. The big hurt. I want her to feel the pain the I feel. _

"You...weren't..on" Arizona begins her sentence slowly to add for dramatic effect during her delivery, "the freaking pl-" Arizona stops in the middle of screaming at the top of her lungs as Callie interrupts her.

"I know!" Callie screams out with pure anger and aggravation in her voice. Pulling at the hair on the sides of her head to try and release any tension at all. " I wasn't on the plane, _you _were," she says still shouting. "I didn't see what _you_ saw. I didn't hear what _you_ heard," she says slightly quieter, emphasizing "you" as Arizona was with "I" only moments before. "I didn't lose a leg, _you_ did." Callie's voice was so very soft as she puts her arms back in the straight, paralyzed position they were while Arizona was spilling her every thought. "And it was me...me who broke the promise about _your_ leg." She says while holding back tears that were so built up in her eyes that she could only see shapes from the blur. She blinked once to let several tears fall so she would be able to see the expression on Arizona's face.

_Okay. So everything is backwards. Earlier when I should have felt guilt, I felt relief. Now, I should feel relief; I mean she's admitting she was wrong. She agrees with me; she finally sees it my way. Yet, this lump in my throat, combined with the knot in my stomach, I'm getting the feeling of guilt instead. No. I should feel relief. Relief, damn it._

After letting tears escape from her eyes and down her checks and eventually fall on to the floor beneath her, Callie could see that Arizona was not picking up what she was trying to get across to her. "Do you hear what I'm saying, Arizona?" Callie begins to speak again; giving the blonde a questioning look. Arizona's eyes dart from the spot she had been staring at on the floor to avoid looking to see how hurt Callie was up to the same devastated eyes she had seen earlier. "This did happen to _you_," Callie begins once more, "but _you_ are everything to me. Everything." she says while throwing her hands up, down, and all around with each and every word that escapes her mouth. "You're my wife, the mother to my child, my best friend, my other half, my world, my heart, my mind, my soul, Arizona. My _everything_." Callie says in a hurt tone as she stares into those familiar blue eyes that have gotten increasingly darker throughout the last few words. "My everything was on a plane that crashed, she had to hear and see things that I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy!" The brunette begins to pace back and forth as she starts another rant. "My everything's leg was crushed so immensely that it had to be _amputated,_ and I had to make that descision"Callie starts to wail as the words come out of her mouth. "I had to choose between the leg and you," she starts again once her sobs were at a manageable volume, "I chose you because I couldn't imagine a day without you." She takes a huge breath so she can finish what she has to say. "I didn't care if you had two legs, one, or even none; I just needed you. I needed my everything." Callie stops for a moment to take three large breaths, and let a few more tears escape her eyes that she had built up during her spill. "I wake up every single day wishing it were me on that plane. Not for the Street cred, not for the warrior wounds, but so it wouldn't of happened to my everything." She finishes her words as she takes a couple of steps back, trying to find anything to lean at this point. Her entire body is numb.

_I don't know how I'm still standing here. I feel as if I was just hit by an avalanche that has now suffocated me. An avalanche of knowledge. And all of this knowledge is sitting on top of my chest; to go along with the lump and knots that had already taken over my throat and stomach. _

_What have I done? I hurt this woman. This miraculous, breathtakingly stunning woman. I cheated on my wife. I cheated on the mother of my child. I cheated on the woman who saved my life; not the woman who cut off my leg. This is my fault. Mine._

Arizona begins to walk towards Callie, despite how much it hurt with no blood supply in her leg due to how long she had been standing there. "Calliope," she begins, "you...you. You are my everything." Arizona says as she burst into tears after coming to the realization of what she had just done. All of the pain she just caused her everything.

There were so many things that both women had bottled up for so long that they didn't even realize they were there. There were so many things that had been unsaid before tonight.

_All the things that were left unsaid by me, I screamed out._

_All the things left unsaid by Callie, came across to my ears crystal clear. _

_It's my fault.  
Now how do I fix it?_

* * *

Well, there it is. I hope that it is at least decent, and please give me any type of feedback so I know if I have any future whatsoever in this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
